Soul
by shadowcatanaya
Summary: Upon hearing his name called up for the Reaping, Peeta promised himself he'd come back to Gale. What happens when his promise makes him go overboard? Rated M for slashy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Soul

Summary: Upon hearing his name called up for the Reaping, Peeta promised himself he'd come back to Gale. What happens when his promise makes him go overboard?

A/N: Please review this story. If I get enough reviews, I'll keep the story going ;) jk jk. I'll keep it going either way, I just love writing it.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_Love can be magic,_

_But magic can sometimes be… Just an illusion._

Sweat rolls down my forehead as I thrust into Katniss. She moans every time I thrust in, and I am totally grossed out by it. _How can men do this all the time_, was all I think as I thrust into her. It hurt, more than it gave me pleasure. All I thought about was Gale, and how he was reacting to my actions. _He knows,_ I think to myself. _He knows I'm doing this for him._

I hear Cato outside, and all I can think is that my plan is going well. At any moment, Cato is going to walk in, and when he does, I'm going to make a run for it. He'll be dazed, and stand frozen. Then I'll detonate the bombs that line our cave, and he, along with Katniss, will explode to death. Then, I'll be the Victor, and get my Gale. Everything is just fine.

"Peeta," Katniss lets out of her lips. She drags it out, and I'm sure she's in pain. Her face scrunches up in the most unattractive way.

"Peeta?" Cato calls for me. He walks in the cave, and I get the reaction I was hoping for. He freezes to the ground in shock. In one swift motion, I pull myself out of Katniss, leaving her with a questioned face, and run out the cave. Tucking myself inside my pants as I run.

I run, and they both stay confused. Then Cato runs outside, too late. I run towards my trigger, and stomp on it. _Hard._ The cave explodes, and I heard the sound of one canon. _One._ That means one is still alive. I stomp on the trigger for the second time, then the third. I don't stop until the bomb was out of ammunition, and wouldn't deploy.

That's when I hear it. The sound of the last canon. That means I won the Games. A rush of emotion comes rushing into me. I don't know whether to cry, to shout, to scream, to jump, or to smile. Everything feels like the right thing, so I just do all, forgetting the pain on my leg. I quickly stop, realizing that to the Capitol, I look like an idiot.

Then I feel the familiar wind. I look up, and spot the Hover Craft, the ladder already unfolding for me. I grab hold of it, and the electromagnetic field holds me onto it. I feel the breeze against my face, as I ride out of the arena, and away from Cato. My eyes water at the thought of him. And for a moment, I question if I did the right thing. Then I come back to reality. I _did_ do the right thing. I did the right thing for Gale. My one and _only_ lover, and my best friend.

The ladder brings me up, and I'm greeted with a different interior. When we came into the Hover Craft the first time, it was all dark, and had this hopeless feel to it. Now, its bright, and cheerful. Like it was designed to fit my mood.

"Thank god!" says Effie, lunging herself at me. Haymitch just looks away, a cold look in his eyes. Effie notices, and mutters at Haymitch about "Manners" and "He just won the games! Don't be rude." I'm glad Haymitch doesn't look my way. He didn't really much care for me. He was always spending his time with Katniss. He was sure she was the best hope.

"Guess you feel stupid now, don't you?" I mock at Haymitch. He looks just about ready to punch me, when Capitol Doctors walk into the room.

"Peeta Mellark?" one of them asks as if he doesn't know who I am. I nod, and he walks closer to me. "Drink this," he orders.

I take a sip, and like it. I take another, and then another. I start feeling dizzy, and stop drinking. I sniff it, and then it hits me.

"Sleeping weed," I say before everything goes black.

* * *

I stand in the crowd as we all watch the Hunger Games. My heart stops as I see the cameras zoom into Peeta. The cameras stay on him long enough for me to see him unbutton his pants. About a million thoughts run through my head, to be honest. _What's he doing? Is he going to have sex? He's just getting ready to sleep._ I want to believe the last thought. But then again, Peeta, Katniss, and Cato are the remaining Tributes. Why would he risk sleeping? They could easily get rid of him as he sleeps.

The cameras zoom into Katniss, who is naked, in front of Peeta. Everyone in the District gasps, as it dawns upon us all. The realization hits me hard. Peeta's been with Katniss so long, that now they feel the same way towards each other. A single tear runs down my cheek, as I walk away. Peacekeepers try to hold me back, forcing me to watch, but I fake being sick. They automatically let me go, afraid they will be contaminated.

I walk to the Mayor's house. The whole way thinking about Peeta. _How could he do this to me?_ _He knows he's my everything._

"Sorry," I say as a reflex when I bump into something small. I look down, and find Madge staring up at me. I quickly try to wipe away my tears, but Madge catches me doing so.

"Are you okay, Gale?" she asks sweetly. She stands up, and dusts her skirt. Smiling seductively at me as she does.

"Yes, Madge," I answer. It was her I went looking for, now I'll follow my plan through.

Madge invites me to her house, and I agree. That isn't my intended spot, but just about anything would do.

We walk into the room, and the TV is on. On the screen, I can see Peeta thrusting into Katniss. I hold back my tears, as I walk towards Madge's bed. Her pink blanket is soft and warm.

"I like that blanket too," Madge says walking in. She looks lost, and like she's never stepped foot in this room. "My aunt gave it to me," she continues in a misty voice.

I nod, and she walks up to me. She lays down next to me, and we get under the covers. The TV is still on, and I can see the Tribute for 2, Cato, walk into the cave. He too had sex with Peeta.

"Gale?" Madge says softly. She trails her hands down my cheeks before speaking again. "Make me yours."

I help her take of her clothes, and she helps me take mine off. We end up under her covers, and she plants kisses on my neck. She bites, and suck, and draws blood.

"I don't know what to do," I admit. My face goes a bright red, and Madge grabs my hips.

"Just thrust," she says as she guides my member into her pussy. It's nasty, and I feel like regurgitating. But I need to take my mind off everything.

I thrust in, and she moans. I grab her hair, and thrust in harder. Harder, faster, harder, faster. I forget all sense of humanity, and hungrily thrust. I just want the pleasure of sex.

I feel myself let go, and the pleasure overtakes me.

"That was good," she says hazed.

I tuck myself in my pants, and quickly leave the house, leaving Madge like Peeta left Katniss. No regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Insane Blood Prince, and Tiger-Hime. And on the other hand, this story is M/M. Don't like it? Don't read!.

A/N: Ok, so I know this isn't a song promoting website, but you guys have to check out Ai se eu te pego by Michel Teló, it's a nice song, and if you don't know Portuguese, just search Oh, if I catch you. Same song.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to the author. If I did, there would be a different match.

* * *

Everything feels weird. I feel like there are tiny bubbles exploding in my feet. I open my eyes, and am blinded. Wherever I am, everything is white. Too white.

A floating head walks into the room. "Hello, Peeta. Nice to see you've awoken," the head says. The head's body turns around, and for a second, I see the outline of a lab coat. I realize he's just wearing a white lab coat.

"Where am I?" I ask. I turn my head, and take in my surroundings . There's not that much in the room.

"You are in a _top secret_, Capitol Hospital," he replies. "We will be experimenting with your _leg_," he continues, pointing at my right leg. I can see blood seeping through my pants.

"How did that happen?" I ask confused. I don't remember bleeding.

"During the Games," I shudder at the reminder, "you're 'bombing' didn't go so well. You didn't notice it, but when you detonated the bomb," he stops talking to take a breath. " When you detonated the bomb, you exploded some trees, and some bark got shoved up your leg. It hit some veins, and," he stops talking like he's about to deliver some bad news. His delayed reaction tells me he does bear so. "You need a _fake_ leg."

I scream on the inside, but remain calm on the outside. "Ok so…" I stall. "How long will it take?"

"Just an hour. We'll put you in a machine, and it will do the rest of the job on its own," he explains. He looks at me for the first time, and I notice his grey eyes.

"Gale," I whisper softly. _Oh my god!_ I think to myself. _How is Gale going to react when he sees me with my fake leg._

"Huh?" The Doctor asks. He walks over to a blend-in counter, and opens the glass door. Then everything gains color. "Amazing isn't it?" he says amazed. "Fourteen years, and I'm still not used to it. I'm Drake by the way," Drake says smiling. He gets the sexy wrinkles the old but young men get around their eyes.

"I'm Peeta," I say. Then I realize I'm being stupid. He knows who I am. He went to get me.

"I know that, stupid," he jokes. Still smiling.

I don't know what over takes me, but I attack Drake's lips with my own. He's surprised, but he doesn't push me away. His tongue begs for entry into my mouth, and I happily oblige.

"Mmm," he draws out before cupping my face with his hands.

"Sorry," I say regaining my senses, and pushing him away. "I'm so sorry," I apologize. "I have a boyfriend back in my District," I manage to say, before I black out again.

* * *

I wake up again inside another white room. Though this one is much hotter. And much more cramped. I try to move my body, but it feels confined. I hear a loud, mechanical sound, and then a machine appears by my leg.

I feel it cut through my leg, and I can see the blood staining the white. It hurts like hell, but I refrain myself from screaming. Hunger Games mindset.

Then, I pass out. Too much blood. I cant wake up, and I feel paralyzed. Like someone is holding me down, but my body is struggling to wake up. Slowly, I drift into sleep.

Gale is hugging me, and I'm back in the District. Everyone is questioning us, and we finally decide to let everyone know. Shocked faces stare back, and then everyone screams in joy. But something feels wrong. I look over, and see Madge crying. Mayor Undersee is staring at us. Hatred, the same face Clove shared towards me. The Mayor screams something at me, but it's not audible. The District people go to comfort Madge, but Prim Rose stays. While Gale goes to help, she tells me I ruined Madge's life. She also tells me that during the Games, Gale and Madge got together, and I faint.

I wake up, sweating, confused. It was all just a dream. Or was it? I try to get up, but find I'm still confined. I look down, my leg is different. One, the leg of my pants only goes half way down. And two, its MECHANICAL! I HAVE A FREAKING _FAKE_ LEG!

I was out for an hour. And I have a major headache. The door to my confinement opens, and Drake greets me.

"Finally come around sunshine," he says kindly. "Here," he says sticking his hand out to help me get out.

"Thanks," I say, grabbing hold of his warm hand. I pull myself out, and almost fall.

"Whoa! Takes some time to get used to," Drake says. "Easy," he says helping me walk to a nearby table. I struggle, but eventually make it to the mahogany table. I grab on, and instantly feel dizzy.

"Just think of it as a regular leg. Don't think its done moving. Or you'll get dizzy spells," he says, almost like he can read my mind.

I take his advice, and think of my _leg_ as a regular leg. I feel better, and start to challenge myself. I walk around the room, and Drake applauds.

"Get ready for your interview," Drake reminds me.

* * *

"Welcome the winner of the 7th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman's voice booms over the stage. "Peeta Mellark," he announces.

I walk to the lounge-like area to cheers from the crowd.

"So Peeta," Caesar says as I take my seat. "What was it like in the Hunger Games?"

"Well, it was terrible," I reply cunningly. "I had to watch all these people die _right_ in front of me."

"One of them being your lover, Katniss Everdeen," Caesar interrupts.

"No, not really. I didn't love Katniss," I admit.

The crowd reacts by gasping, and screaming. I hear someone say, "I can still have him!" and Caesar laughs.

"Yes Marie-Ann, you _can_ still have him," Caesar says. "So, you _didn't _love Katniss?"

"Nope," I reply bluntly. "Just a ploy to survive," I continue.

"So what was the deal with Cato?"

"_Him_. Yes, Cato. I admit, I had a thing for him.

* * *

"_Him. _Yes, Cato. I admit, I had a thing for him," Peeta answers Caesar's question. My heart sinks, first Katniss, my best friend, and then Cato, a Tribute.

I watch as Peeta tells Caesar everything he loved about Cato. Apparently, Peeta loved 'the way Cato got cute wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed' and 'was just the cutest little bad boy ever'.

Caesar asks if there is anyone back home, and Peeta replies yes. The audience ooh's. Peeta then mouths my name. When Caesar asks who the person was, the buzzer rings, signaling the end of Peeta's interview.

About a million thoughts run through my head. _He still loves me. He wouldn't of said yes if he didn't._

I go for a hunt to take my mind off things, and catch a wild dog. I walk to the Hob, not much energy left in me, and trade it for some food. Rice, and pork chops.

I meet up with Madge, and we walk to Victor's village. Well, to a little hill in Victor's village.

I grab Madge's hand, and look into her eyes. Slowly, I lean down, and claim her lips. I let go, and quickly undress. "I love you," I say. For a second, I believe myself. I mean, I _am _straight. It's just a for Peeta thing. He's the only man I've ever found attractive.

I slowly thrust into Madge, and she moans. The sound I used to hope to one day make Peeta make.

I thrust harder, and hit her hard. I think I'm creating bruises on her body, but I don't care. Hunger. Need. Want. All of them, they consume me. Take over. Monster. I think of one last thing before letting my cum out. _Peeta_.

* * *

A:N/: **don't hate. I didn't really much feel like from Gale's perspective, so I didn't. This will most likely be from Peeta's p.o.v. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Review.**

**~*~*~*~*~*Reviews make me happy. Happy writer means more updating ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul

A/N: Please people review! I keep getting all these notifications of people liking, or following this story. But not many of people actually _reviewing_ this story. Please? *Puppy eyes* And, I know this isn't story related at all but, there's this one kid in my school. He's cute, he's nice, he's good with words, and he's bi. He keeps leading me on, like, he winks at me. Throws kisses, and sometimes grabs my ass. I don't know if I should ask him out though, because I don't want people to be all rude and everything. And a lot of his friends tell me he's just playing around. And the whole Cato having the wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed, and being the cutest little bad boy ever, that's what I think of that one kid. Rolando.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I claim to. This is just written for entertainment. I make no money from this, at least not that I know of. Unless some alien is taking over my work, and getting money from it.:-P

* * *

Chapter 3.

"What were you thinking?" Haymitch screams at me once I walk off the stage.

"I'm thinking that I finished my interview," I say coolly. He puts his arm in front of the doorway. "What? I'm not allowed to go to my room?"

"Why?" asks Haymitch blankly. "Why would you tell everyone that the whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing was a lie?" He makes air quotes when he says star-crossed lovers.

I try to walk under his arms, but he brings them down lower, hitting me in the back of the neck. I straighten up and answer, "I didn't want to be bombarded by interviewers asking me 'how are you dealing with the loss of Katniss?' and everything," I reply shoving his arm down.

I walk to the elevator, and press the button for the 12th floor. The doors open, and I find an eager waiting Effie, and two equally eager stylists. Cinna stands in the middle of Effie and Portia, looking at me in hatred.

"She actually like you," he snarls disgustingly.

"I liked her too, then I fell for her best friend," I blurt. I immediately regret it, no one was supposed to know about me and Gale. Oops!

Before they can say anything, I walk to my room and lock the door behind me. I take off all of my clothes, and lay in the bed. I grab the remote, and press a random button. The ceiling above me turns on a holographic picture thing, and the stars appear. It looks just like the stars from District 12, and I wonder. Did they do this on purpose? Did they make everything as District like as they could?

I turn over in my bed, and pull the blankets over me. Eventually, dreams claim me. Not the bad dreams, this dream is nice. I'm in a kitchen, a _Capitol_ kitchen, full with all these electronics. A little boy runs over to me screaming, 'daddy!' he screams. The word warms my heart. 'daddy, Kayleb's bothering me!' he snuggles onto the side of my leg, and then holds on for dear life. Another little boy runs over to me. 'daddy, I didn't do it!' he screams. He looks identical to the other boy. He's Kayleb. 'Kayden's lying!' the holding onto me is Kayden. Twins! Great! I have twins! A girl a little bit older, 7-9 years at most, walks in. She has her hair tied into a braid the way Katniss used to have hers. 'Boys,' she sighs before walking out to the back yard. A pair of hands wrap themselves around my waist. The hands feel safe, loving, and familiar. I turn to face their owner. Gale. His warm grey eyes look down at me, and he smiles his dashing smile. He kisses me, and I laugh in the kiss. 'It's nice to see you smile,' he says through his smile. 'You should smile more,' he says. So I do. We kiss one last time before I wake up.

_Fuck_. That's the first word that comes to mind. Why is it that every time a good dreams comes, I wake, but when I have nightmares, by body cant wake.

"Peeta?" Effie asks worriedly, pounding at the door. "Peeta wake up."

I get up from the bed and walk over to my dresser. I pick you a purple plaid button-up shirt, and some dark ripped skinny jeans. The new fashion trend.

Effie hurries me out of the room, and I give one final speech to the Capitol audience, which mostly consisted of "I had a _wonderful _stay, and I admit, the people were fabulous," "I love your food, style, accent, manners, and just about everything that deals with you guys," and a bunch of other lies.

We hurriedly make our way to the train, and rode back to District 12. Quickly, I walked to my room, and shut the door behind me. I undressed, and went to the bed. On the bedside table was a pack of lube, so I grabbed it. I tore it open with my teeth, and spread it on my erect member. Slowly, I started pumping myself. Every time I got close to erupting, I stopped. Then I'd let myself calm down, then I'd start again. The last time I started, I didn't stop. I furiously pumped myself until I came. Only one thing was on my mind. _Gale_. Gale would make me feel this pleasure once more.

~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~

Trees pass the train window in a blur. Technically, the train passes the trees in a blur. But what ever. I prepare myself to face the people back in District 12. Will they hate me? I just lost them a hunter, a food bringer, a Peace Keeper. Katniss was nicknamed 'Girl of Peace' because she could always solve a problem.

The train huddles to a stop, and the door to my room opens. Effie stands by the door. "We're here," she says emotionless. No Capitol accent, no rushing tone. Emotionless.

"I can see," I say. I put my head down, and walk out the compartment. If possible, the crowd bears less expression. It isn't until Peace Keepers threaten to beat the audience, that District 12 starts clapping. I scan the Square, but I cant find Gale. About a million questions pop into my head, but I ignore them all. I mean, Gale does love me. Doesn't he?

"Looking for someone?" Haymitch asks from behind me making me jump. He then reaches out behind me, and points at a spot in the crowd. I follow his pointing, and find Gale. My heart sinks, and I feel everything around me starting to get blurry. In a second, everything gets black, and I pass out.

~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~ ~*.*~

A few hours later, I wake up in a small cramped room. I roll over onto my side, and stop myself from falling off the edge.

"You're awake," a sweet voice says cheerfully. It's so sweet, it almost makes me happy to be back in my District. _Almost_. I still cant believe what I saw when I stepped off the train. Gale… and Madge… holding hands… smiles… kiss… It pains me to think about it. How did he go from loving me, to loving her in 3 weeks? I thought we were stronger than that.

"I think so," I say smiling. I stand up, and find Prim, Katniss' little sister. "How long was I out for?" I ask cautiously.

Prim's reply is a silent "Two and a half days."

"That means!" say getting up and rushing to the door.

"Already been cancelled," Prim says, sticking his her hand out to block my exit. She guides me back to the bed, and sleep conquers me once more.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is hella short and all, but I'm regretting starting this story. Not because I don't like it, but because I never finish stories once I start others. So for those people who read 'Figure Me Out' 'Hunger Games: Gale' and 'Tell me that you love me' I'm trying! Don't think I'll let you down.**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul

A/N: Hey! Back for updates! Thanks for being patient. Love you all. This is a rather depressing chapter, due to my own depression. Most of it is what I feel.

Chapter 4.

9 Years Later.

A lot of things have happened since I won the 74th Hunger Games. For one, I was elected for the 75th Hunger Games. I was abducted during the 75th Hunger Games. I was rescued by Plutarch, Prim, and surprisingly, Gale, who said he was only there because Prim _begged_ him.

Another change is that the Capitol was defeated. Now, every District has had name changes, and no one rules. I live in what was District 12, now named Peeta. I was honored with 12, Gale 2, Haymitch 1, Plutarch 3, those are all the ones I know.

Katniss… I remember she got the Capitol. Yes! Katniss got Capitol named after her. 9 years later, and I still haven't recovered my memory completely. It comes and goes when it wants. Some days I wake up ready to go to the bakery, only to realize there is no bakery. Well, not for me anyways. After the fall of the Capitol, I was left with nothing. Both of my parents died, and my brothers left to a far away place recently discovered. Europe I believe they called it.

After the Capitol fell, we discovered a lot of their secret things. One of those things was a capsule that held every single Hunger Games loser. They were stuck in a frozen like state. So naturally, we unfroze them. Everyone came back, and we're really happy. Everyone's happy…

Everyone but me.

There was a time when I was happy. Gale and I got back together. It was secret, and only for a day, but we were together. That day, I gave myself to him. The day after, something happened.

Katniss came back, Gale left Madge and his little boy Andrei. Katniss and Gale also had a child, a daughter. Pain. She looks just like Gale and Katniss. The grey eyes, dark hair. She has Katniss' bow skills, and Gale's snare setting skills. I've seen her practice. The Mayor's House, which is named Peeta (after me), back window looks right over the forest. I see her almost every day. She loves to hunt, and she does so with Andrei. He too can snare. He's better than her, but they manage. Everyone in the village says they will grow up like Gale and Katniss. In love, without knowing.

The only person who comes to visit me is Prim. She has grown rather resentful towards Katniss for leaving her and her mother after she came back. In a way, Katniss did. When she came back to 12 after the Discovery, she went straight to Gale. She went towards the Victors Village and never looked back.

I tried to get her to stay, but she wont. Ms. Everdeen says it's too kind of me.

*End of whatever you call what I just did*

The days are cold now. I have next to no one. Prim can only visit me every Wednesday. I haven't stepped out of the house for almost 7 years. They even reconsidered naming 12 after Katniss, because it seems that people see her more than they see me.

My bathrobe does next to nothing to hide my body. It stops a little under my crotch. I guess when you grow and buy nothing for 7 years, that's what happens.

The milk in the fridge has been there since March 13. It's June 19. I guess it's no good. Not much around me has changed. The only noticeable changes are the heavy spots of dirt, which seem to grow every day.

I get some bread I made yesterday, and lazily walk to the dining table. It has 4 chairs. I only use 1. I feel so lonely. I didn't do anything to anyone. I was the Mocking Jay for the war. Because of me, we survived. We had no Mocking Jay until I was rescued. Everyone should warship me. Prize me.

The days have gotten longer. The minutes feel like hours. The hours like days. Days like years. Years like decades. Decades like millennium. Everything seems much, much longer.

My paintings are horrible. I try painting one thing, and it ends up looking in some way like Gale. Whether it's his eye color, his lips, his face. Just one thing. It brings back painful memories. Our one night stand.

_Peeta, I love you. I cant live without you._

His words hurt. They sting. He cant live without me, yet when Katniss comes, he does the one thing he wouldn't do for me. Leave Madge. Leave Andrei.

There's a knock on my door but I ignore it. Sooner or later, they'll give up.

I wait for the knocking to cease, but it doesn't.

The knocking goes on for 10 minutes before I get annoyed and open it. It's Katniss. She looks like she's been crying. Her eyes are bright red and puffy.

"Peeta, please. Help," she pleads. "I need Prim. She wont talk to me. Gale's dying. This cant be happening," she looks like she's in the middle of a panic attack, and I'm not surprised. I would be too.

Immediately, I walk out of the house, and to Prim's. I ignore the looks of surprise, and the pointing of fingers. I'm only covered until a little under my intimate area, but I don't care. Gale needs help.

I pound furiously on Prim's door, and she answers frantically. She gets out of the house with a quiet, "What happened?"

"Prim, Gale needs help."

She turns away at the words, Gale too abandoned her.

"I don't care," she says coldly.

I finish with a cliff hanger because I have to clean :D.

So you next week. Reviews greatly appreciated.

XOXO Shadowcatanaya


End file.
